Slytherin Bride
by PurrrfectChan
Summary: Ginny has changed and is embracing her new identity. But with it comes Coldemorts plan to finally rise to the ultimate power. What does Ginny and Draco being togehter have to do with this? Will Ginny betray her family and friends or will she go running ba
1. Chp1 The Train Ride

-1

Chp.1 Train Ride

The sunlight shone down and caught the light red highlights dancing through her dark auburn hair. She pulled on her light jacket and headed towards Madam Malkins. This yeah everyone would see a new Ginny Weasley. She's made a vow to herself that she wouldn't be Harry Potters little puppy anymore and she would finally make everyone see she was over her little school girl crush. She was tired of following her brothers friends and she wanted people to see who she really was, who the really Ginny was.

"Hello Miss, may I help you with any thing?" The lady behind the counter asked her.

"Yes actually I'm looking to buy an entire new wardrobe and I need everything done by the end of next week." Ginny said stating what she wanted and letting her know now she was here to get down to business.

"Very well, right this way. Lets get you fitted now."

Draco Malfoy moved from his position behind the rack of new robes that he had been looking at before he saw the young woman walk into Madam Malkins. He watched as the young woman stated to the worker exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it and how she wanted it. _This one would make a wonderful Malfoy, _Draco thought to himself. She looked oddly familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was beautiful. Draco had never been so distracted by a woman in his life, the little girls at Hogwarts merely kept his attention for a few days and sometimes maybe weeks but this one, this one had potential. He had to find out who she was, he wanted to actually get to know her. Something told him that she was a lot different than all the other girls he'd met, he could just tell.

He checked his looks in the mirror and as usual he found everything in place. He headed towards the young woman and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She spat before she grabbed her bags of newly bought robes and stalked out the door.

Draco stood there dumbfounded. _Weasley, you're attracted to Weasley's little sister? Why her? Merlin help me, Father is NOT going to happy about this!_

" What the hell are you wearing? March your arse right back up those stairs and change! We can't let you onto the train with THAT on!" Ron screamed at Ginny as she took the last step down the stairs, trunk in hand.

"They are called CLOTHES, Ronald and I'll wear whatever I like. You do NOT control me even though you seem to think that you do. Now, are we ready to leave mom?" Ginny said glaring at her brother.

"Yes dear, alright now, everyone into the car. We've got to hurry or you dearies will miss the train and we can't have that now can we. Harry dear are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking towards the kitchen.

"Coming." Harry said as he stepped out of the kitchen, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Ginny standing there. Hair cascading down her back, forest green halter top and skin tight black jeans on which showed off every curve she had gained over the summer.

"See you've even caught Harry's attention! Merlin Ginny you look like a common whore!" Ron said and before he knew what was happening his face started to burn and was now left with an impression of a very angry Ginny Weasley' hand print.

"I WILL dress however I want Ronald," Ginny said in a threatening voice, "and I can't help it if YOUR friends can't think with the right heads!" With that she left the kitchen leaving behind a very stunned Ron and a very embarrassed Harry Potter.

Ginny hugged her mother goodbye and stepped through the wall to get on the train heading to Hogwarts. This was her sixth year and she was going to make it the best, she'd show everyone who she really was. She'd show everyone she was not simply Ron's little sister or the Baby Weaselette. Her first project was to make sure everyone knew she was over Harry. Her second act would be putting her entire plan into action.

Over the summer Ginny had contacted Headmaster Dumbledore, not to his surprise, she asked if she could be re-sorted with the first years because she thought the sorting hat might have a different outcome. She wanted to finally show her true colours and she would make sure EVERYONE knew who she was by the end of this year.

From the second she stepped onto the train she started getting more attention than she'd ever been given in her entire life. She headed towards the back of the train and found an empty compartment. Once she was inside she put her trunk up and stretched out on the seat hoping to catch an hour of sleep before she started mingling with old "friends". Much to her annoyance she had just drifted off to sleep when the compartment door swung open to the loud laughs of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Weasley you're in our compartment." Draco spit out.

"Well seeing as it doesn't have your name in here anywhere and I don't feel like moving I guess you'll have to find another place to sit now won't you." She shot back not even bothering to open her eyes.

"No I think we'll be fine right HERE!" Draco said shoving her feet down off the seat so hard she rolled off onto the floor. The others chuckled a little bit until they saw the fiery red head stand up. Ginny jumped up and before Draco knew it she was on top of him, pressing herself against him.

"Aww Draco, is someone sour? Can't find anyone else to pick on so you have to pick on lil' ol' me?" Ginny said grinding into him and feeling the obvious excitement that she knew she's created. She felt his breath hitch in his throat causing him not to be able to answer. She knew what she was doing and she knew she could use this to her advantage, if it worked on Malfoy it would work on anyone. Ginny knew she had everything it took to make guys crave her. What she didn't count on is what happened next. Draco turned her plan around on her. He stood up with her still attached to him and slammed them both into the wall, pining Ginny between himself and the compartment wall. Ginny felt her body rush with heat, it was NOT supposed to work like this. SHE was supposed to keep the upper hand, not him. HE shouldn't make her feel like this, like melting into him and giving in. So she did the only thing she could. Her knee shot up and collided right with his crotch causing him to drop her and his knees to hit the floor.

Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson simply stood watching the commotion go on in front of them. Blaise had never seen Draco so affected by a simple girl, well Blaise had to admit Weasley had definitely grown up over the summer she was not a little girl but a very well shaped woman. The point was Draco normally would never have been affected like that and while he didn't spend his time watching the littlest Weasley, he did know she was not affected like that by just anyone. Pansy just looked dumbfounded at the exchange she could see going on between the two, she knew before Zambini had figured it out, this was her. The one they had all been expecting, the one everyone had been waiting for, the one Draco had been longing for. But she was a Gryffindor, she would never agree to what had to be done, she would never betray her family or her friends. This was going to be harder than originally expected.

"Alright, that's enough, now that you've injured my friend Weasley we'll be going." Blaise said attempting to help Draco off the floor.

"Oh no we aren't," Draco said in a pained voice, "we are staying right here. I don't care if she wants us in here or not, we're staying. There are no other compartments where we can all stay and besides I've sat in this compartment every year since my first year, that is NOT going to change because some Weasley finally got brave." Draco said.

"Hi, my names Pansy and while my bet is you know my name we've never been properly introduced." Pansy said extending her hand towards Ginny. To Pansy's surprise Ginny reached out and shook it.

"You know my name but you don't know who I am; no one does." Ginny replied simply.

"Then why don't we have a chat and find out, huh?" Pansy suggested.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do since someone decided it'd be alright to wake me up." Ginny spat the last part out in Draco's direction.

"So, why the sudden change?"

"This isn't a sudden change. This is who I've always been it's just I'm tired of blending in and following around Ron and his friends." Ginny stated.

"What's your little boyfriend Scarhead going to think?" Draco questioned.

"Harry and I have NEVER dated and NEVER will, so please do not bring that up EVER again." Ginny said and then turned her attention back to Pansy.

"But why'd you choose this year to change? And where did you get those boots?" Pansy laughed out the last part. And so this is how the rest of the train ride went. Pansy and Ginny chatted and got to know one another while Blaise dozed off and Draco drifted in and out of sleep listening to Ginny's voice.


	2. Chp2 First Week Back

-1Chp.2 First Week Back

Ginny stepped out of the carriages still deep in conversation with Pansy and Draco and Blaise following right behind. She paid no attention to the funny looks that she was getting or the looks of pure lust either. She kept her conversation until she stepped into the Great Hall where she said goodbye to Pansy and headed for the Headmaster. When Dumbledore saw Ginny he knew then that the hat would in fact change where the youngest Weasley was situated and he knew that was where she should have been since day one. As the 1st years stepped into the Great Hall, looking timidly around and staying huddled together like the normally did he took residence at the front of the Hall.

"Welcome, welcome my Students to another year at Hogwarts. For those of you who are first years we will now begin the sorting ceremony."

As each new student was called up to the front the first years took their seats until finally the last was called to the front. Then Dumbledore stood once again.

"Before we begin our feast we have one more student to go through the sorting ceremony. Now sometimes the hat makes mistakes and like the hat told me years ago he placed a student where she in fact did not belong because of instances that would take place later in that year. Now she has grown and needs to be placed in her correct house. If Ms. Ginerva Weasley could please have a seat on the stool."

And so Ginny did sit on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat atop her head.

"Ahh Ms. Weasley, you have in fact returned as I knew you would. Gryffindor had never fit you but there are some who will not be pleased with the knew house you are about to enter and those same will not understand the journeys or choices that you will make this year either. I warn you. Beware those that you once considered friends…." The hall simply listened amazed at what the hat said. And the hat spoke only to Ginny before he announced her house, "you will have to make the ultimate decision this year, just follow your heart." "SLYTHERIN!" was shouted after the quick exchange between the hat and Ginny.

The whole school sat in aw as the youngest Weasley, who everyone had noticed the change in, jumped off the stool and headed for the Slytherin table. Pansy started clapping after a few seconds and the rest of the Slytherin table followed. Ginny took her seat between Pansy and Blaise much to her brothers dismay.

The flames roared as the head in the fire place finished the conversation with the young woman.

"Are you sure?" The head floating the fireplace asked.

"I am sure, I saw the exchange with my own eyes. She is definitely The One sir. There are no doubts in my mind, but how are we to sway her from her family and friends?" The girl asked.

"Befriend her, if what you say is true than I do not think it will take much to sway her. Has my son made the connection yet?"

"He has become distracted by her sir and he is not thinking as clearly as he normally does."

"That is good, they must come together on their own before The Dark Lord is able to put the plan in motion. In due time she will come to us and she will make the world ours. You will be rewarded greatly for your message and I will make sure The Dark Lord hears this straight from me." With that the head disappeared and the flames died down into nothingness.

With that Pansy stood and walked out into the Slytherin common room to find Ginny and let her know the room was ready and her belongings were in fact placed in there like they had requested the house elves to do.

"Ginny everything's all set up, you ready to head to bed?" Pansy asked as Ginny stood and walked towards her.

"More than ready. Tomorrow marks a new day for me, the school will soon find out who I am, I can guarantee you that."

"Girl with all the stares you were getting today I'd say every guy in the school already knows who you are. How'd you change your looks so much?"

"I didn't I simply stopped hiding what I have always had. I gained a few more curves and my hair darkened but truthfully I have no idea why, I just woke up one morning and it was like that. You know what's funny?"

"Huh?"

"No one in my family even noticed. The only time anyone noticed what was going on is this morning when I came down the steps dressed like this and Ron flipped out on how I was dressing like a common whore." At this Pansy laughed and both girls climbed into bed. One dreamed of the next day and what was to come while the other dreamed of months in the future and what was to come. Neither knew exactly what would take place but one was much more informed than the other.

The first week back went by fast. Ginny was enrolled in all 7th year classes, much to Hermione's annoyance and Ron's confusion.

"How did _you_ manage to get into _this_ class?" Hermione asked a little snotty.

"Well you see Hermione when someone studies and is smart on their own instead of keeping their snotty ass in a book all day they usually excel farther than others. Oh and by the way Hermione, I'm in ALL seventh year classes, I took my NEWTS last years and because of how I scored Dumbledore asked me if I'd be interested in skipping my 6th year." And with that Ginny turned around and took a seat next to Pansy leaving a very pissed Hermione.

"That wasn't very nice." Pansy giggled out.

"Oh well I'm tired of their bullshit, I'm not some stupid little bint like they've all seemed to think I was before. Now they can get to know me just like everyone else is having to do."

"You know I'd have to say I like this version of you much better than you have been in the past few years." And then Snape walked into the room which ended all conversations not involving Potions.

"Today we will be making a Love Potion, now here are the ingredients and directions. I want you in groups of no more than five and if I so much as hear a word not involving Potions those students will be having detention.

Pansy, Ginny, Blaise and Draco all stood around the bubbling potion as it was finishing up. Just a few more stirs and they would all be finished for the day. All the other groups were about half way through the potion and so when the group turned in their sample of potion they were dismissed early.

"So are we all heading out tomorrow night?" Pansy asked looking towards the boys.

"But of course, when was the last time we didn't go out on a Saturday night?" Blaise jokingly asked Pansy.

"Not sure really, 3rd year? So Ginny, you want to come along?"

"What do you do, where do you go?"

"Normally we go to The Three Broomsticks and get drunk or just sit around and chat." Pansy said hoping Ginny would come with them so the plan could be put into motion.

"Oh alright. As long as we don't get caught or anything." Ginny said giving into temptation.

"I thought you had changed Weasley. You just sounded like Granger." Draco said.

"Just because I don't feel like marking up my file doesn't mean that I'm like that stupid little mud blood." Ginny spat out.

Draco and Blaise stood their, their jaws hung loose and they simply looked at Ginny. This was definitely not the same Ginny Weasley that had been at Hogwarts last year. Draco couldn't help but be attracted to her, he couldn't concentrate when she was around. In fact earlier that day in Potions he has almost thrown the newts eye in before the thestral hair. He just didn't understand it, women didn't affect him like this and when one did he was supposed to inform…Realization hit Draco, it hit him hard to. She was the one, the one that they'd been searching for, they one that would finish it all. He had to inform his father as son as he could. He bid the rest of the group goodbye and he headed towards his Headboy rooms in order to floo his father and tell him the news.

After the flames died down he sat back and breathed out his breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. So his father already knew. Now it was up to Draco to become one with this girl, but how? Why had his father not explained to him how he was supposed to do this. He just didn't understand. How could a mere Weasley be the key to the end, to the final plan? And what did he have to do with it? He never understood what was going on and he felt like there might be one person who did in fact know and so he headed in search of Pansy.


End file.
